One Week
by Evil Oddball
Summary: Rated PG-13 just to be safe. Conan finally gets his body back..But only for one week. How will things go? Will Ran kill him? Find out (Note:This is my First Detective Conan Fan Fic.) Please R&R..New Chapter up!
1. Some Good News!

Erm...Well this is my first Detective Conan Fanfic. I will try to use the Japanese words as much as possible but please don't get mad if I use the English names a few times. Since I'm not very good at coming up with a plot I won't really have a 'case'. Well I hope you enjoy the story

Disclaimer-I Sadly do not own Conan or any characters from Detective Conan ('Case Closed')...But if anyone does own them, I'd be happy to take them off your hands XD

Chapter One- Finally

Conan sat on the couch at what had come to be his home, it had been a while since he first came here..about a year to be exact. He constantly longed to have his own body back. To hold his dear Ran in his arms again. Conan sighed. Would he ever have his old body back? Ran was out with Sonoko and Richard was passed out in his chair. Suddenly the phone rang. Conan toddled over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Mouri Detective Agency...Conan speaking."

"Oh good Conan!" Came a certain scientist's voice. "I'm glad it's you." Dr. Agasa seemed pretty happy to hear Conan. "I've got great news Conan."

Conan's heart seemed to skip a beat. "Huh? What is it? Tell me!" Conan said hopefully. He was really hoping it was the news he had been waiting so long for.

"We've got a temporary anti-dote" He began "It will last for maybe a week.." Dr.Agasa seemed a little unsure. "It might be a little longer or a little shorter.... But Shinichi I must war-"

"Um, sorry not interested!" Conan said quickly seeing Ran enter. "Ran is home..I'll come by early tomorrow morning." Conan whispered softly. "Hey Ran!" Conan said happily. "My mom called and I get to go home, for next week!"

Ran sighed. "Really?" Ran smiled..She didn't want Conan to go even if it was only for a week.. She had grown she had never been away from him that long.

"She's coming for me early in the morning." Conan lied. "She told me to meet her down by the street, I won't wake you"

Rachel shook her head, "Conan, I'd like say bye to you and make sure you get to your mom safely."

"Umm...I'll be fine Rachel, don't worry." He said "I don't want to wake you though." He said letting a hand go behind his head as he often did.

She sighed giving up. "Eh, fine, -But- I must insist we go out to dinner to say good-bye...and to give me a break from cooking." She made her way towards her father. She pushed him some making his head fall straight to the desk. "Ugh, he's drunk!" With this her father awoke.

"Huh, wha?, I didn't do IT!" Richard said pulling his head up looking at the munchkin and his daughter. "Oh hey Foxy!" Hmm..He didn't seem to realize that was –his- daughter.

"DAD!?" She said tempted to thwack him in the head, he was her father, so she decided she'd just yell at him later. "You're drunk." She said sighing.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" He retorted quickly. "Anyways..what were you saying about food?"

"Ugh, Conan's parent's called, they are coming to get him early in the morning, and we are going out to dinner tonight." Ran repeated unwillingly.

"Oooh!? The squirt's parents are coming to take him away?" He said excitedly.

"Only for the week dad.." She said rolling her eyes. "You seem happy the kid is going to be gone."

"Hmm..maybe I am...It'll be less money for me to spend" He said smirking now...'Stupid kid will finally be out of my hair for a few days.'

"Dad...Don't joke around." Ran said sighing..If he was joking around that is. It seemed that Richard didn't really like having Conan around...Conan wasn't -that- bad was he?

"I'm not." His words were slurred, still drunk, but atleast he wasn't passed out anymore. His thoughts were beginning to clear up. Beginning being the key word.

"Well Ran, I guess I need to go pack my suite case!" Conan shook his head a little 'I'm not surprised.' He silently thought to himself, he highly doubted he'd be missed at all by Richard.

Conan went into his room and started 'packing' his stuff so Ran would think that he was acctually going to his parents' house for the week. He had put some of his clothes into a suitcase. He'd just keep the bags at Dr.Agasa's house while he was in his old body. He smirked to himself. He needed to think of something to buy to get Ran to forget how angry she was at him.

"Conan! Let's go!" Conan got up and went out of the room. He smiled looking up at Ran. Soon enough she'd be with the 'Real' Jimmy..Just another day..

**_Early Next Morning...._**

Conan had slept on the couch that night, he got up around 5:00a.m. and slid out the door running as fast as he could towards Dr.Agasa's house. He let himself into the house. "Hey Doc! I'm here where's the anti-dote?!" He would wait for a while to acctually take the pill untill later but he just wanted to see the answer to his prayers.

"Oh Conan, I didn't expect you –this- early" Dr.Agasa said before yawning grogily. "You don't need the pill yet, I doubt Ran is up yet."

"Uh, Sorry doc I got overly excited." He said his hand slipping behind his head. "So you have the pill don't you doc?" Conan asked his voice filled with hope.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I got it Conan." He said pointing towards the lab. "I wouldn't suggest taking it untill seven though, it might take a while to take affect and turn you back. Remember it's only for the week, come back here each night so I can check to make sure it's still working right." He warned.

"Okay" Conan replied...He made his way over to where a tv was. He might aswell watch some TV while waiting to take the pill. He couldn't wait. He'd get Ran some roses, and some chocolates..and maybe something else. He sighed, he fell asleep sitting up...Soon enough..(Continued in next Chapter)


	2. Finally

Alrighty, this chapter might be a little bit short, but I'll try to make it as long as possible

Disclaimer:I still do not own Case Closed or any of the characters. If I ever do..You'll never see me on this site again.

Chapter Two

It was around seven o'clock when he was woken up by Dr.Agasa "Wake up Conan! You can take the pill now if you want, but remember Conan, you may change back one or two times, but you'll feel a sharp pain in your side about ten minutes before you change..It should only last about five minutes when you change to your child form." Conan frowned.

"What?" He wouldn't now how to explain Conan being there when he was soposed to be with his parents. He sighed and nodded "Alright, I guess I can manage.." Dr.Agasa gave Conan the pill and some water.

"Here goes nothing." Conan said looking at the pill. He put the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water. Conan began to feel pains all over his body from where he was about to age 10 years. "You didn't mention THIS would be painful Doc."

Dr.Agasa laughed slightly nervous. "Oh did I leave that out?"

Conan winced in pain...He suddenly let a scream of pain before, the transformation was complete. He layed on his back staring at the ceiling breathing heavily. It was only a few moments before he relized..he hadn't changed into HIS clothes and the clothes had ripped when he grew. He covered himself, Dr.Agasa began laughing loudly giving him a set of his clothes.

"You might want these" He stated handing the newly changed boy his clothes. Shinichi gave a sheepish laugh before darting into the bathroom to change. He quickly changed into his clothes and straightened up his raven black hair.

Shinichi walked out of the bathroom and smiled smoothly looking towards Dr.Agasa. "So how do I look Doc.?" Jimmy Inquired the doctor.

"You look quite 'smooth' Shinichi" Said Dr.Agasa in his smoothest tone. Shinichi blinked and shook his head...'What a SAD attempt at being cool'

"Well Doc.! I'm out to go see Ran!" He said running out the door and down the street towards a floral shop. He quickly ran in slightly out of breath "I need your BEST flowers." He said rushingly.

"Yes Sir..We have a dozen red roses with some other types mixed in." The lady said smiling but still wondering why he seemed in such a hurry.

"Uh, Yeah!..Can I have a card to go with it too?" He stated absent mindedly searching through some 'I'm Sorry' cards. He found the perfect one and slammed it on the counter. "Um, If you don't mind can you please hurry, I'm in a little bit of a rush at the moment."

The floral lady nodded "Yes sir, I can have them done in five minutes." She said going into the back room to pick out which flowers she would put in the boquet. She picked out some of the most beautiful flowers she could find. "Will these do Mister?" She asked holding a beautiful boquet of flowers. Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, those are fine." He said putting the money out on the table. He grabbed a pen and signed the card 'With Love From Shinichi' He took the flowers and the card and thanked the lady running out of the store hastily. He then went into the bakery, maybe they would have some chocolates or something to give Ran. He entered the bakery flowers and card still in hand. "Do you have any chocolates? Like in a box?" He asked rushingly.

"Um, Yes I do believe we do..Would you like one? We keep them in the back." Shinichi nodded quickly and waited. His hands went into his pockets. He was soon given a box of chocolates. He dropped the cash and thanked him rushing on his way to Ran's house.

"Don't worry Ran I'm coming home..For a little while" He said softly to himself making his way to the Detective Agency. He smiled and smoothed his clothes out and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"COMING" Came Ran's voice, she sounded a little bit stressed. She made her way towards the door thinking about how Conan hadn't even bothered to say good bye begore he went home for the week. She slowly opened the door. "Y-"She began to say the word yes but was cut off at the sight of her beloved Shinichi. "Shinichi?" She said her eyes beginning to line with tears. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU JERK?!" Yelled an angry Ran.

'Well, so much for 'Welcome Home Shinichi.' He thought silently to himself. "Hello to you too Ran." Ran suddenly wrapped her arms around him burrying her head into his chest.

"Shinichi, I've missed you so much." She said her voice quivering, she left a few tear stains on his jacket. Shinichi smiled and placed an arm around her holding her close to him.

"It's alright Ran..I'm home for now." Shinichi said putting his head on hers in a loving way.


	3. Arrival and Dinner

I know I should reply to most of my reviewers..but right now I don't want to..I might add it at the end.

But thank you for reviewing, and reading. - Now on with the story!

**_Another Disclaimer:Don't you understand?! I DON'T and never will own Detective Conan! Although..I wish I did.._**

"BUT YOUR STILL AN INSENSITIVE JERK!" She yelled pushing him away then twacking him in the head, HARD. Shinichi rubbed his head in pain.

"Ouch...I guess I deserved that." He mumbled to himself. He held out the flowers and chocolate. "These are for you Ran." Shinichi said softly still rubbing his head with one hand.

"For me!?" Said the excited/pissed/emotional Ran. She again hugged Shinichi, she took the flowers and stuck her tounge out. "But I'm still mad at you, for disapearing and not visiting."

'What do you think I'm doing now? Going to a dentist?' thought Shinichi sarcasticly to himself. "I'm sorry Ran..I didn't mean to, this is the first time I've been allowed to come home."

"Well..Why didn't you just quit then?" the raven haired girl questioned, her eyes were still slightly lined with tears. "Why didn't you just walk out so you could come home, Shinichi"

"Ran, You've got to understand that's my job. I can't just quit my job, and I definitely can't quit in the middle of a case." He explained stepping in a little.

"So then, Mister Detective dude, can you tell me about this big case?" She asked walking into the kitchen and finding a vase for the flowers.

"It's top secret, I can't reveal any information..even if it is just to you..I would if I could though" He said closing the door behind him and following Ran some of the way into the kitchen. His blue eyes watched her every move..She was so beautiful...and elegant and graceful...he loved every bit of her.

"What are you staring at Shinichi?" She questioned the gawking teen. Shinichi shook his head innocently.

"Um...Nothing!" He said putting a hand behind his head and laughing sheepishly. Ran thought for a moment.

"Conan doest that too..Putting his hand behind his head..He seems to do that when he's nervous..you should meet the little guy, he's almost just like you!" Ran said pulling Shinichi over to the couch. "Sit." She said almost forcing him to sit. She then sat at the other end of the couch. "So why can't you tell me about this case?"

"Heh, that's funny." He said still giving a nervous laugh. "Omph." Was the sound he gave when being forced to sit. "The victim's family wishes for us not to reveal any information on the case..I'm not even allowed to say where I am." He remarked making up the stuff right off the top of his head.

"Oh...Well, Shinichi, I'm glad you could take some time off..If I had to wait any longer, the next time I would have seen you I would have killed you." She said grinning, but her tone wasn't that joking.

"Well, good thing I got off when I did!" He said. Ran inched closer to Shinichi untill she was right beside him. She wrapped her arms around –her- Shinichi lovingly.

"You wanna know something..I think everyone was missing you..It's just you've been gone for so long, and..well...it has just seemed like forever." She said closed her eyes her

"Ran..I have missed everyone...But mainly you.." He said smiling looking down at the gorgeous woman who sat beside him. He enjoyed every moment, of being with her..in his own form. He closed his eyes happily. He opened his eyes and began to speak. "Why don't we go and get something to eat Ran?"

Ran wiped her tear rimmed eyes and nodded. "Sure.." She said standing up, after she stood Shinichi stood. He walked over to the door and helped Ran put on her jacket, after he did that he opened the door and smiled.

"Ladies first, Madam." Ran laughed softly as she walked through the door and turned waiting for Shinichi.

"Thank you Sir." She said nodding but giggling at the same time. "You never cease to make me laugh Shinichi." She stated even though that wasn't all that funny. She was just feeling kinda giddy at the moment, seing Shinichi again and all. Soon, he would know how she felt...Or would he beat her to it? Let's find out.

He grinned not really figureing out what was so funny. He shrugged giving up on trying to figure it out. There was only one case Shinichi couldn't solve...Women. "Which resturant do you want to go to Ran?" He questioned the raven haired girl.

"Hmm.." Ran began thinking. "There's a nice resturant down the street." She said thinking. Shinichi nodded and smiled looking down at the woman he loved.

They reached the resturant and Shinichi again opened the door for Ran. She smiled and nodded a thanks. "Table for two please." Shinichi told the waiter.

The waiter nodded "Yes, Sir." He said and showed them to a table (Okie so it's not that relistic, getting a table at a nice resturant so quickly but oh well..It's MY ficcy. XD)

"Thank you." Ran said softly sitting down in a chair that Shinichi had pulled out for her. Shinichi then took his own seat. Ran carefully browsed through the menu which happen to be in french. "Um, Shinichi do you understand ANY of this..It's kinda in french."

Shinichi quickly scanned the menu trying vainly to figure out what it said. It didn't happen though...He shook his head. "Sorry Ran, don't know what it says..I don't speak french..I speak german."

"Really?" Ran said excitedly. "Can you say something for me?!" She asked grinning enthusiasticly (had to get my friend to help me spell the word XD).

"Umm.." He said twiddling his thumbs thinking. Didn't he hear something in German once? Why couldn't he remember. Damn his short attention span. (when it comes to classes that is.) "Uh..Oh look there's the waiter!" He said trying to change the subject quickly. "Um waiter..do you have a menu in Japanese?"

The waiter gave a quick nodd. "Yes, sir would you like me to go get two of them for you and your girlfriend?" Shinichi blushed at the word 'girlfriend'

"Um..She's not really my girlfriend.." Shinichi said still blushing. "We're just friends.." He glanced over at the beauty sitting next to him.

Ran frowned slightly at Shinichi's statement, a little disapointed, but she did not let him see that of course. She couldn't let him know..She was beginning to reconsider telling him her feelings since he said that she was not his girlfriend.

The waiter went off and a few minutes later came back with menus that were in Japanese. "Finally I can read it." Shinichi mumbled quietly to himself. Ran glanced over wondering what Shinichi had said. But she simply shrugged it off.

The waiter came back not long after, both of them ordered (have no clue WHAT they ordered..but they did lol) They already had their drinks, Ran had sweet tea and Shinichi had pepsi. (I decided they'll have some type of duckie XD)

"Um..Ran..." Shinichi began looking up at the raven haired beauty sitting across the table from him, he smiled gently as she looked up at him.

"Yes, Shinichi?" She asked a sparkling glow in her eyes..it seemed sorta like an antsy, get on with what your about to say look. She kept her self from grinning, but let herself smile a little.

"Ran..I must tell you something.." He said locking eyes with Ran.... (To be continued in the next chapter.)

Hah! Now you must wait for me to write the next chapter..Now I will respond to a few Reviewers, that seem to need to be responded to..either that or I just randomly chose them. Oh, also please forgive me if I constanly switch from Japanese names to English names and so on..I am trying to get used to the Japanese names.

Ashko-Hmm..She got a little violent in this chapter..Maybe they'll show up and try to kill Jimmy I don't know, I'm just kinda making it up as I go.

Captured Moon- Hmm..Sorry, I didn't really mean to..Sorry if this bothers anyone x.x

Pitplayer67-Sorry, I don't really do lemons, I'll do romance and stuff but I don't like to go that far.

To the other people- Thanks for responding to me! –glomps everyone who has read the story- I'm working on getting it updated when I can, but I also have to update Fifteen Years (Other story) and plus I'm swamped with school... x.x..

Hope ya enjoyed the chapter!

Oh, and please R&R

(Beta Read by- Hopefull Dreaming)


	4. When Things Start Going Wrong

I know I left a large cliffhanger last time! And you all think you know what he's about to say..Let's see if your right!  
  
Disclaimer-Do you not fricken get it? I DON'T own Case Closed/Detective Conan.  
Chapter Four   
Shinichi began to blush wildly. "Um..I...I...Umm...Uhhh"  
  
"What are you trying to say, Shinichi?" She asked with a slight sound of hope in her voice. Shinichi was to nervous to tell that she was hopeful.  
  
"I umm..I have to go to the bathroom!" He said nervously getting up and darting towards the men's restroom 'Ugh! You Idiot..Your a master detective but you don't even have the guts to tell Ran you love her?!' He silently scolded himself. Why had he been so nervous? He could tell someone that they killed somebody but he didn't have the guts to tell her. He was disapointed in himself. He sighed letting a hand grip his head closing his eyes while shaking his head.  
  
"Hmm..That was slightly disapointing." Ran mumbled to herself looking at the table. Her hands held her head carefully. She had hoped to hear him say I love you..But I guess that was just to much to expect from him. Minutes passed quickly as she waited for Shinichi. She wondered if he was okay. He had been in there for quite awhile now.  
  
"Ow." Shinichi said putting a hand to his side. "Damnit, not now!" He said softly knowing soon he would be back to his child self for about five minutes or so. He sighed hoping Ran hadn't left being disapointed and thinking he had climbed out the window or something.  
  
"I'm going to go see what's taking him so long." Ran said getting up and walking towards the restrooms. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Shinichi, are you alright in there." She was answered with a painful howl. This made her wonder what he was doing in there..Sounded like he was taking a massive crap...Either that or there was a woman in there..Which she doubted there was.  
  
Shinichi sat on his knees on the floor of the bathroom...by the urinals. Eww..he had fell on some urine..It was now on his pants, and ontop of that he was a kid again! He quickly changed his bow tie to Shinichi's voice. "Yeah, Ran I'm fine..Just freshining up that's all!" He said quickly laughing nervously.  
  
"Alright..If you say so." She said turning and heading back to the table. She sat down at her table and stared blankly at her Iced Tea. She sighed wanting Shinichi to come out soon. Whatever he was doing it sounded painful from the sound of his howl.  
  
'I've got to change back soon. I BETTER change back' He though silently to himself. About five minutes later he let out another pain-filled howl..This time..the whole resturant heard. That was VERY embarassing. Even Ran blushed embarassed for him.  
  
"Eh, Sorry I was in there so long. I had to freshen up some." He said grinning sheepishly.  
  
"That's fine." She said smiling at him. She sniffed the air for a moment. "Do you smell..something?...Smells like, Pee." She said blinking a little confused.  
  
"Um..No I don't smell anything." How could he have forgotten to clean up the urine he had fallen into. "I left something in the bathroom, I'll be right back!" He said scrambling to run back to the bathroom. He took a piece of paper towel and wet it with warm water trying to wipe the smell off. He put a little soap on it and washed it off just to get the smell out. He wiped the wet spot with a dry towel so no one would notice.  
  
He dashed from the bathroom and back to the table. "I had to go get..Umm..uh..Something!" He said taking a sip of his coke almost spilling it over himself from being nervous. This was so unlike him..always being nervous...He would try again..and this time..no matter what, he'd tell her.  
  
"Are you alright Shinichi?" She asked noticing his jumpyness.  
  
He nodded.."Yes, but when I said I needed to go to the bathroom..I didn't..I was trying to say...Ran..um...uhh." He said hesitantly. "I..L- uh,um. Ran, I love..y-you." He said sighing after the last word, finally he had said it without dashing to the bathroom. "I've loved you ever since we were children."  
  
"Really?" Ran said her eyes glistening with sheer joy. "I have aswell..I'm just glad one of us finally got the courage to tell the other" She said grinning, her voice was full of excitement.  
  
"Yeah, It wasn't that easy to get out..I didn't know what type of response I'd get." Shinichi said smiling warmly. "But, It was worth it." He said.  
  
"Shinichi, couldn't you see? I've been head over heels for you for the longest time. And I've shown it, are you really that unaware? Sometimes it seems your to wrapped up in your cases Shinichi.." She said her eyes going down to the table. "It seems that you used to ignore me sometimes.." She said sighing.  
  
"I have.." He said looking up at her. "Ran, I'm really sorry, I didn't notice that I had been neglecting you. I will never do it again...." He said taking his hand and taking her chin. He leaned towards her, her eyes looked lovingly at him, she was slightly taken by surprise from what was about to happen. Their lips touched in a kiss, Shinichi's and Ran's eyes both closed. They stayed that way for maybe three seconds before Ran pulled away now blushing like crazy.  
  
"Shinichi.." She said smiling warmly. (To be continued)  
  
Now I will reply to some of the Reviewers!  
Night's Tempest44-Thanks! I love being horrible. and I love leaving cliffies if you couldn't tell XD pitplayer67-You'd be surprised at some random stuff I come up with..Was this what you thought he was going to say?? Tell the truth Pit.  
kori hime-Thanks, I'm getting more used to the Japanese names.  
Captured Moon-Yeah, when I was writing that I wasn't thinking..but yeah..they are, it's strange but they can because I SAID SO XD That's all that I'm going to answer! 


	5. Here Comes Trouble

I hope you all liked my last chapter, and I hope even more that you'll like this one. I'm sorry If my chapters seem a little short, it's because I don't have time to make a story with 5,000 words. Soooo..you'll get over it -  
  
Me:-tackles Shin'ichi- You need to tell her your secret.  
Shin'ichi:What secret?  
Me:The one about you really being Conan too.  
Shin'ichi-Oh..That one.  
Me:-wacks Shin'ichi with a sludge hammer- And to think your s'posed to be a DETECTIVE.  
Shin'ichi:-growls-  
Me:-starts Singing Your Near Me But Can You Hear Me and tackles Shin'ichi again.-I'm in a fluffy mood so be prepared for lot's of fluffy!  
Chapter Five   
"Shin'ichi" Ran said warmly to Shin'ichi.  
  
"Yes Ran?" Shin'ich said raising an eyebrow. Ran suddenly grabbed his shoulder pulling him towards her in a rough kiss. Shin'ichi looked like a tomato as soon as he was being pulled towards Ran.  
  
"Eh." He said aftering being released from Ran's grasp. He grinned, obviously having liked it. Ran gave a sheepish smile looking away blushing. (Though less than Shin'ichi.)  
  
"Erm, Sorry." She said still blushing. Shin'ich just grinned.  
  
"Heh, not like it was bad." He said laughing a little a hand going behind his head.  
  
This made Ran blush even more. Shin'ichi grinned again tempted to do the same thing to Ran, as she did to him.  
  
After The Meal -  
"Ran, are you ready to go?" He said standing up and pushing his chair in and pulling out Ran's chair.  
  
"Mhmm." She said standing "I'm going to run to the little girl's room, real quick." She said begining towards the restrooms. Shin'ichi nodded and followed her to near where the restrooms were. He leaned up against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"So, Vodka tell me about that deal again?" Came a man dressed in black sitting down at a table. Shin'ichi let out a gasp seeing Vodka, and Gin.  
  
"Shit." Shin'ichi said to himself. He slid behind a wall carefully trying to spy on the two.  
  
"APTX-2849 (Eh, Can't remeber all the correct numbers) doesn't kill the victim like we thought it would." Replied Gin taking a sip of Sake  
  
"Take it easy there, Gin" Said Vodka looking at the nervous-ish(Nope, not a word ) Gin who was constantly sipping on his Sake. "It's only the morning anyways." He said smirking and taking a drink of his water.  
  
"Hey, Waitress! Give us a couple more sakes!" Gin yelled to a black haired woman walking by with a couple plates. She nodded.  
  
"Right away, Sir." She said continueing with her job and giving a family thier food. She smiled and nodded then went back into the kitchen to get two sakes. "Here you are sir." She said setting the the two warm drinks on the table.  
  
"Eh." Vodka said. "So it doesn't kill 'em?" He asked. "So what, exactly, does the pill do?" He asked taking a large gulp of the sake.  
  
"That's the problem...We don't know." Vodka glared at Gin who was now sipping on the sake..again.  
  
"WHAT!?" He said trying to keep his voice as soft as possible. "So you mean the detective kid we slipped the pill to ISN'T dead?" he said sounding very angered. "Damnit. So what if he told the authorities?! They could be after us RIGHT now!"  
  
"Calm down, baka, all we've got to do is kill 'im and everyone else we've used the pill on." Gin said now a little tipsy from the sake.  
  
"Shin'ichi!" Ran called walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped frightened, he quickly spun around seeing it was only Ran. "Sorry if I scared you." She said smiling.  
  
"Uh, You didn't scare me." Shin'ichi lied. 'Eh, I can't tell her that I thought she was one of the men in black now could I? She'd never believe me.' He thought silently to himself. "Let's go somewhere..Hey, I know..we never finished our trip to the Tropical Land!"(NO, I am not making that up, That's where they go in the first episode.)  
  
"Shin'ichi! You remembered it!" Ran said death-hugging him. Shin'ichi gasped for breath after being let go. He took her hand and carefully went around where the men in black were.  
  
Tropical Land -  
"Hey!" Ran called pointing to a ride. "Let's go on the tunnel of love!" Ran said her eyes going soft as she gazed at the ride, then she looked back a Shin'ichi grinning. "Please, Please, Please?" She begged.  
  
"Sure!" Shin'ichi said he began to take a step foward but then got dragged by Ran.  
  
"Whee! Let's go get in line." Ran said rushing into the line. There was a wooden fence in the middle seperating the girls from the guys. Shin'ichi stepped into the male's line and patiently began waiting. He suddenly looked behind him seeing a man in black. He gasped and put his hands behind his head hoping not to be noticed. The men in black probably say Shin'ichi and followed him there.  
  
"Heh." Mumbled Gin still tipsy from the sake. Vodka was just a little on the drunken side. The line moved pretty quickly. Shin'ichi luckly got paired with Ran. And Gin had gotten paired with...Sonoko...and Vodka was with Ayumi. Shin'ichi looked back seeing Sonoko and Gin..Sonoko had been leaning towards the side a bit afraid of the man in black. Ayumi was being antsy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ayumi, I'm 7, I'm in second grade, I know my multiplacation tables, whats your name? How old are you? Are you married? Do you have kids? Do you have a girl friend? Do you know YOUR multiplaction tables? Do you know Conan? I like him! I'm gunna marry him one day! I've kissed him!" She said bouncy like. "I'm in a detective group! Do you pick your nose? I do!"  
  
"Ugh." Was all poor little Vodka could say. He hit his head with his hand cursing to himself.  
  
"You know, that's not a very nice word. I said a not nice word once and my mommy washed my mouth out with soap!" Vodka was tempted to jump out of the boat and just friggin' drowned himself now.  
  
Sonoko sat there silently for a few minutes. Gin was rocking the boat in all his drunk-ness. He looked over at Sonoko and grinned. "You're pretty." Gin leaned over trying to kiss Sonoko. She screamed and pushed him away, she leaned back and fell right out of the boat, screaming of course. "What is it honey? Scared of me? Give me a kiss!"  
  
"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS" She said wacking him in the head before slapping him right in the face. Gin had passed out, now. Sonoko climbed back into the boat and pushed the lump away from her. "Hmph." She said crossing her arms. "Why couldn't I have gotten paired with a hott guy MY AGE."  
  
Ran and Shin'ichi were cuddled together. Shin'ichi kissed the top of Ran's head. She smiled looking up at him. Shin'ichi slowly got closer to her face preparing to kiss her again. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. This time neither were were blushing, and niether seemed to want to pull away. Both of thier eyes were closed now enjoying the closeness and the romantic scene.Now, I am going to write to some of my reviewers.  
Imaginator-No, The cookies are now mine..I've already ate them XD Kagomexxkikyou-Thankies , I'm glad some people like my stories! I've got another one in the works.  
Night's Tempest44-Hmm..Thanks. I like the kiss scene in this chapter better though.  
tori007otaku- XD..Hmm..Maybe I'll do that, Shin'ichi gets back to himself for good and they get married  
Note: I only reply to those that kinda leave me something other than just thanks to reply to So if you want to see your answer here than leave me something to reply to. Oh, and also..I don't know when I'm going to let this story end. Soooo.... It's just gonna keep going untill you stop reviewing ..Okie, I won't even START a new chapter untill I get four reviews on this chapter.  
  
Oh, and another thing...HopeFull Dreaming beta read it and gave me some of the ideas. 


	6. Day At Tropical Land

HI!! I'm sure some people were looking foward to this chapter. (or atleast I hope ), Sorry it's been forever since I updated, I've been really busy with school and stuff..I have been sick lately, and so I have some time to write! Aren't you just so happy!?..Okay..So..maybe you aren't that happy. oO Well..I'm going to go ahead and geting Writing to my reviewers over.  
  
pitplayer67:Ahem, I don't know how many of you know this, but I am only 12, and I refuse to write a lemon. I KNOW what happens in a lemon, but I refuse to write one. I like to have fluffy romancey stuff, but not sex.  
Night's Tempest44-Actually, Sonoko fell out trying to lean back far enough trying to get away from the tipsy Gin.  
sabriLVSanime-That won't be nessisary. I've got the four reviews. Plus more.  
ainominako-Probably will. I like to add fluff always though! I'm just a fluff kind of person!  
Midnight-Miroku - o.O Nuu! I will not. I wouldn't be able to write the fluffy stuff I wanna write then!  
Now TO THE STORY!  
(Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN CASE CLOSED OR ANY OF THE CASE CLOSED CHARACTERS. (Erm..If I did own it, do you think i'd be wasting my time on Fanfiction? o.o)  
Chapter Six (Wow, can't believe I got this far)  
-  
"And I'M WET!" Sonoko yelled, complaining. She raised a water soaked arm. "Ugh. I'm going to sue that man, for sexual harrassment." She continued to complain, although no one was listening.  
  
The ride had finally come to an end for Shin'ichi and Ran. He sighed happily getting up and out of the boat first, then offering a helping hand to Ran. She nodded "Thanks, Shin'ichi." She said stepping out of the wobbly boat.  
  
He returned the nodd. Sonoko's boat pulled up behind Ran and Shin'inchi's boat. Ran looked back finally noticing her. "Ran!" Sonoko called to her. Ran turned smiling.  
  
"OH! Sonoko! I didn't notice you." Sonoko noticed Shin'inchi and a brow raised.  
  
"And, I saw this dog once, who pooped on the side of the road." Ayumi piped up still discussing random things with Vodka..Well..she was telling him about random things. "Also, I know how to count to 99 trillion!..Wanna hear? 1,2,3,4..." Vodka hit himself in the head regretting following that stupid Shin'inchi kid.  
  
"Kill me now." He mumbled softly to himself. Well atleast it was almost over.  
  
Sonoko scooted away from her boat staring at the passed out lump in the boat. "Eh, that was the jerk I got paired with. He tried to kiss me, and I fell out of the boat trying to get away..I hit him in the head, and now he's passed out." She explained pointing to the body of the man.  
  
"Well, I got paired with Shin'inchi. He's been so sweet ever since he came home!" She bragged her heart fluttering with everyword. She was over whelmed by Shin'inchi showing up and offering to finish thier date.  
  
Shin'inchi turned looking at Ran. Then he glanced over at Sonoko. "Oh, Hello, Sonoko." He said nodding. "Ran, do you want to go look around at some of the exibits?" He asked  
  
Ran nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later, Sonoko!" She said waving and turning to follow Shin'inchi who was already beggining towards some of the exibits. There was a 3-d movie that was shown hour and ten minutes. The movie was an hour long but there was ten minutes to get the other people out and begin getting the other people in.  
  
"Do you want to see the movie first? Or do you want to see the exibits first?" He asked one hand going behind his head. The other one....holding Ran's hand. He smiled looking over at her.  
  
"Hmm...How about we look at the exibits first Shin'inchi." She suggested.  
  
"Ah, Sounds great." He said grinning and turning towards where the exibits were.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115,"Ayumi continued, basicly stalking Vodka to show him she could count really, really, really high.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gin (in all his smecksayness XD) and Vodka were carefully stalking Shin'inchi they'd get him, as soon as the little brats went away..In other words, when Ayumi and Ran walked off. They arrived where most of the exibits were.  
  
"Wow, they're so beautiful." Commented Ran in a dreamy voice while looking at a painting.  
  
"Yeah, they are pretty nice." Replied Shin'inchi even though the statement wasn't really directed to him.  
  
"Look at this one." She said pointing towards the Mona Lisa. "She...she...she has no eyebrows." Ran observed raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty odd." He said then looking over at a painting that was s'posed to have Sherlock Holmes, and Watson in it. (Fact:In the books, Sherlock Holmes did..drugs, and yet he was like the smartest guy on earth, explain that one. -nod-) "Hey, Look! Sherlock Holmes" He said observing the picture carefully.  
  
"Oh, goody..Sherlock Holmes." She mumbled, not wanting to talk about Sherlock Holmes, who Shin'inchi constantly seemed to talk about. That kid was WAY to into mysteries...Or atleast Ran thought so..I think she's right personally..but you know Shin'inchi is smecksay, Ran knows it too. Why else would she wait for that man so long? Exactly.  
  
Seeing Ran's disapointment, or irritation, whatever you'd like to call it he quickly bounced off the subject. "Eh heh..Sorry." He mumbled.. "Hmm..Why don't we go ride a couple rides before we go watch the movie?" Shin'inchi suggested to Ran. She gave a soft nod.  
  
"Just not the one we went on last time." She commented refering to the roller coaster that the man got his head cut off on.  
  
"Yeah.." He commented.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"200, 201, 202, 203,205,206, 208..Whoops I messed up, now I got to start ALL over again." She grinned then begining to count alllll over again. Poor Gin and Vodka. If they had something hard infront of them, they'd be banging thier heads against it at the moment, they were about to blow up. Well..Not literally.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What about this one? The Monster's Cave." Shin'inchi suggested, "Though it looks scary. Sure you could handle it?"  
  
Ran gave Shin'inchi a nice wack in the head. "I'm not scared!" She protested stamping a foot against the ground.  
  
"Eh, Heh.." He said rubbing his head, "It was just a joke, Ran."  
  
"Suuuure it was." She seemed to growl at him, which really began to scare him.  
  
"Um..Let's go!" He said pulling her by the hand towards the 'scary' ride. There wasn't much of a line so they got in right away, what luck..  
  
They took thier seats in the car like carts and put the lap bar over themselves. "Here we go." Ran said grinning and grabbing Shin'inchi's hand, now getting a tad bit frightened.  
  
"Ran, I thought you said you weren't scared..." Shin'inchi said grinning and placing his arm around her.  
  
"I have the right to change my mind don't I?...Well..Don't I?!" She yelled.  
  
Shin'inchi shook his head slowly. "Oh, Of course Ran." -  
Ayumi was, of course, still stalking Gin and Vodka. "100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105.." She hesitated. "Oh yeah, now I remember 106, or was it 107?" She gave a shrug.  
  
Gin pulled a gun out from his jacket pointing it straight towards sweet, yet annoying, little Ayumi's face. "Shutup, Or prepare to die.." He said in a serious tone.  
-  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Hope, You've enjoyed the story, it took me forever to get around to finishing it, aren't you glad I finally did though? Ermm...Yeah.. Buh-bye! Remember four reviews, or your never see your little dog again!..Wait..I mean, you'll never see another chapter..Yeah! That's it! 


End file.
